


Encyclopedic Writing Prompts

by Professor Oswin (Kirann_Oswin_Meadows)



Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work, Reddit - Fandom, Writing Prompts - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Drama, Fantasy, Medical Illness, Mentions of Cancer, No Sexual Content, One Shot, Passion, Romance, Science Fiction, Short Stories, Writing, nsfw moments, one shots, realistic fiction, trigger warning, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirann_Oswin_Meadows/pseuds/Professor%20Oswin
Summary: In the meantime that I finish up chapters for my main stories and or books, I shall be updating this with Writing Prompt works. Enjoy the reads and please don't feel shy about requesting any writing prompts of your own, I want to become the best writer on the site and to do that, I need to take on the impossible to become the impossible. Plus, I love writing.





	1. In Memory of Crystal

The sun is just rising above the horizon and Tom is huddled over the window sill halfway through his cigarette. He hasn't slept all night, has yet to finish his first cup of coffee, no cream, no sugar. Listens to the birds sing and watches the wind push the flowers just outside his window...

It was beautiful, to say the least. The view, the sounds. Everything. This is the most relaxed I've been in years. Go ahead, tell me that it's my fault for being a workaholic. Pfft. You don't even know me. I don't think I even know myself.

The past few years have been littered with disappointments and tragedy.

My grandfather passed away when I finally graduated from college. I was close to him. With my parents being divorced and always busy with work, he was the only person who I could trust and talk to. Never met my grandmother, she passed a few years before I was born. Maybe that's why we got along. He never left the house so I was the only one he could talk to. Plus he used to say that I was very much like my grandmother.

_ The birds tweeted as they flew past, tiny twigs in their beaks. Must be going back home to fix their nest up. His house is fixed from time to time. But only because of the hired help. He brings up his coffee and takes a little sip of it. Hot, but not the kind that burns off your lips. _

The following year, my girlfriend of 5 years suffered a car accident. She survived, but she was paralyzed from the waist down. I wish I could've known how to treat her. Maybe if I did, everything could've gone differently. In order to pay the bills, I had to take extra shifts at work. Those hospital bills were the real killers. Nearly left us in debt. But because of my excessive addon of work, I grew distant from her until she had enough and left me. I still help her financially.

I was doing a bit okay after that. Felt very lonely, but I could manage. Then, my friend and partner were shot and killed in the line of duty. Right in front of me. Still have the blood stains on my shirt to prove it.

_ Tom looked down at his shirt and suffered some flashbacks. They were so bad he had to grip the table to stop himself from falling out of the chair. The coffee on the table shook and tipped, spilling its contents everywhere. Tears streamed down his face. It was too much. _

He shouldn't have died. He didn't want to work that day, but I convinced him to come. To earn a bit more money for that vacation he wanted to have with his wife and daughter. It should've been me. MEE!!

_ He broke down. Started crying as he leaned onto his open palm. He didn't care anymore about the spilt coffee. Even as it soaked up into his clothes. _

I met someone new after though. Tall, beautiful. Golden eyes, red hair. Perfect white smile. Perfect figure. She even had a personality that complimented me. She knew about my tragedies. Accepted me as I was. Workaholic and all.

I did find a way to make time for her though. No way was I going to make the same mistake twice. At least, that's what I thought.

The weeks that went by were great. So were the months that followed. But there was a problem. The universe hates me. And it didn't care who it had to go through to make me suffer. She was diagnosed with stage III Breast Cancer.

I watched her wither away in a bed. Went from a strong beautiful woman to a weak, frail, shadow of her former self. Yet, I loved her through it all. Stayed by her side. Never for more than a couple of hours at a time. And only then it was to only get something to eat. Then it was back to her side. I was lucky enough to get paid leave during that time.

She died a few months ago. She fought long and hard. She was a fighter. A warrior. She deserved Valhalla. She deserved heaven, reincarnation. Whatever paradise any religion had to offer.

_ Tom stood up. Eyes red from tears. It was time to go. She was waiting for him. Crystal was going to be buried right next to his grandfather. It was what she deserved. _

_ At the funeral, he gave a lovely speech. One that moved Crystal's family and friends. The only people to be there. Tom didn't have anyone anymore. No point in having any if the universe was going to be like that. _

"...She always wanted to be a mother. It was her greatest wish. But it wasn't meant to be. She was great with kids though. I've seen it with my very eyes. Just like you guys have. She will live on in our hearts. All her love that she gave will forever be preserved in our memories. This is to Crystal, my wife."

  
  



	2. I Found a Girl (Song Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WP] Take a song you love and turn it into a story.

_ This girl moved into my apartment (One day) _

_ One look at her my heart was stopping (Heartbreak) _

_ I did whatever she was asking _

_ She said "maybe later catch you in the elevator" _

 

“Hi? Are you looking for something?” I asked as I popped my head out of the door. The girl who was trying hard to fit her keys into my apartment door grew red in the face as she saw me.

“Oh, I’m so, so sorry. I thought this was my apartment,” she chuckled slightly to relieve her embarrassment. “Do you know which is door 32?”

“Which letter?” I inquired.

“Oh? There are letters to them?” she looked back down to the paper in her hand.

“Yeah. My door is the only one that doesn’t have it since remodelling still hasn’t reached me, thank god for that.”

“I think it says 32 N?”

“Then you’re across the hall 3 doors to the left,” I answered.

Now I let my eyes take her in. She was breathtaking. Heartstopping. Her honey blonde hair reflected the lights of the hall, shimmering and dancing. Dressed in a loose blouse and short skirt. Boots accompanied her wardrobe pushing her up by a few centimetres.

The way she looked at me with those blue eyes, oh man. I knew I was in trouble.

“Nice to have you in, neighbour. My name is Bryan. Hope you find everything great. And if you need me, please don’t hesitate to ask,” I said in greeting.

“Thanks. I’m Adeline.” she reached out and shook my hand. “Maybe catch you later in the elevator someday?” she offered.

“Definitely,” I smiled.

 

_ A couple days we got to hanging (Real close) _

_ Turns out she wasn't even taken (No no) _

_ I made a move she said "baby you're mistaken, I'm not into bacon" _

 

“You’re not in a relationship!? How?” I asked in surprise.

For the past few days, I’ve been hanging out with Adeline, going out places and getting into trouble. It honestly felt like I was back in high school. Hadn’t had this much fun since then. Adeline was adventurous and had a craziness that brought mine out.

“I just haven’t met the right one,” she sighed. “Too many of the people I’ve liked don’t seem to like me back or turn out to be one of those messed up bitches.”

She moved around on her bed to hang her head in order to look at me. I was sitting down leaning on the door of her closet watching her exaggerated movements.

“Out of all the people you’ve met, you haven’t found the right one? I doubt that. According to you, you’re adventurous, you’ve been to places. Not to mention, gorgeous!” I chuckled.

“Well, you’re right about all of that. But, no. I haven’t met the right one,” she seemed to be staring off into space after that.

“Aw, honey. You’re breaking my heart.” I clutched my heart as I dropped in an exaggerated manner to the ground.

“Breaking your heart?”

“Yeah, You say you haven’t met the right guy. I’m right here, breaks my little heart.” I pout.

“Oh, uh. Sorry, I uh. I guess I was being vague huh?” —she looked at me with obvious sympathy— “I’m not into guys. I’m uh...I’m lesbian.”

Those words hit me hard. The realization of what it meant for me and my feelings was painful. It really did break my heart.

 

_ She got that smile and that body is to die for _

_ One of a kind and that's why it makes me cry _

 

“We can still be friends. Right?”

I couldn’t say no to her. Despite my feelings being crushed, they were still there. I might be making a stupid decision by crushing myself, but I just had to be with her. Even as friends. However sad it may be.

“Yeah, friends,” I answered.

 

_ 'Cause I found a girl _

_ Who's in love with a girl _

_ She said that she tried _

_ But she's not into guys _

_ Oh, why, tell me why _

_ Did I fall for those eyes? _

_ She said I was nice _

_ But she's not into guys _

_ I found a girl _

 

“So what’s with that look in your eyes?” I asked as I sat down next to Adeline.

I scanned the direction she was looking at. We were at a bar, so it was crowded. Lots of people were in the way obstructing our view. But then I finally caught a glimpse of what she was looking at. Actually,  **who** she was looking at. It was an attractive bartender. Pretty and well toned. With a bit of a tan. Her hair was tied into a ponytail as she scrubbed one of the tables trying her best to clean it.

My throat tied into a knot. A year and a half passed since I met Adeline, a bit of time also passed since her confession of her orientation. Enough to allow me to digest it properly. Yet, I didn’t want it to be true. I didn’t want her to get a girlfriend, if she did, it would cement the reality permanently.

“She’s not worth it, you know. You deserve better. Better than someone who works at a bar for a living,” I complained.

“What? You say something…?” She was distracted. She wouldn’t be paying attention to any of my complaints.

So instead, I ordered a drink from the man behind the counter.

“One of your strongest ones please,” I signalled.

The man stopped drying the cup he had his hands on and proceeded to scan the bottles on the shelves. He came over with one after finding it and poured a bit into a shot glass.

“Tough night, huh.” he glanced at Adeline who continued looking at the girl as she went around taking orders from the customers.

There were a couple people on the stage singing along to the karaoke. They were surprisingly good at it. Had the voice for it. Even when drunk.

I downed the shot glass and placed it back on the counter.

“Yeah, something like that,” I answered.

“I’ll be right back Bryan. I’m gonna go introduce myself,” she got up.

“Wait, I don’t think it’s proper etiquette to hit on people while they’re… Nevermind,” she left before I could finish. “So, how many am I allowed to have?”

“Well, we don’t really have a limit. I guess you could drink as much as you want as long as you don’t drive,” the man answered.

“I’ll have a few more then, please.”

After several shots passed, the waitress Adeline was staring at came over to announce she was getting off shift.

“I’m still gonna be here, so if you need any help, feel free to ask. I’ll be over there with that hottie,” she chuckled.

And with that, she left with a small strut.

“Life is unfair, you know?”— my voice was starting to gain a little slur — “Like, you love someone. But they don’t love you back. Worse of all, they don’t even love your gender! Like, if I were to have been born a girl, I wouldn’t have a problem being with her. But she doesn’t like guys. Why are girls like that?” I groaned to the man, Harrison.

“I’m not sure dude. Girls are a mystery. Though, I was able to catch myself a great one. She’s my wife now. All I know to say is, fight for your love. Maybe she’ll come around, I doubt it. But what’s the harm in trying? And if it doesn’t work out, there are literally more girls than there are guys in the world.”

“You’re right, I need a nap.”

 

_ I should've known to walk away then _

_ I should've left it alone _

_ But when she called me on the phone we'd be hanging again _

_ Under the premise of friends _

_ But now she only talks to me about some other woman _

_ She says _

 

My phone buzzed. I looked over at it. The buzzer was making it move a lot, threatening to launch it off the boxes I placed it on. I groaned. This really wasn’t the best time for anyone to call me. I had to unpack all of my shit before I had to go to an interview. I didn’t even have any proper clothes for the fucking thing.

_ Clack! _

I lifted my head to see that my phone had fallen off the box. The screen lit up signalling that I just missed the call. Whatever, I could check it out later. Right now, I had to at least move the couch inside, before it got soaked from the impending rain.

It was a difficult task to do, but I was able to manage to get the sofa inside. Don’t ask me how, I had trouble even fitting it through the stupid door.

With it inside, and a couple of minutes to spare, I looked at my phone.

**6 missed calls, 4 unopened messages.**

Who the hell could it be?

Of course. As soon as I opened them, the name Adeline popped up. Haven’t even seen her name in a few weeks. Nearly forgot about her entirely. Another year passed since she started dating Yvette. The presence of her girlfriend dominated her all the time. Even when it was just the two of us.

**Ady:** **_Are you all set up yet?_ **

**Ady:** **_Can I come over?_ **

**Ady:** **_Stop ignoring me. Let’s just talk_ **

**Ady:** ** _We’re hanging_** **_out today. Whether you like it or not. I’ll text you the address. I promise that it’ll just be the two of us._**

Agh! Why can’t I get rid of her? Or at least crush and throw away my feelings?

 

_ She got that smile _

_ And that body is to die for _

_ One of a kind _

_ And that's why it makes me cry _

 

She just played around with the food on her plate. Poking it with her fork. The silence was awkward. The ambience of friends wasn’t there anymore. No playfulness, no fun. Nothing. I wonder what happened to change all that.

I can’t deny that I didn’t miss her. She was everything good that happened to my life. And the memories I have of us together were too precious to lose.

 

_ 'Cause I found a girl _

_ Who's in love with a girl _

_ She said, that she tried _

_ But she's not into guys _

_ Oh, why, tell me why _

_ Did I fall for those eyes? _

_ She said I was nice _

_ But she's not into guys _

_ I found a girl _

 

“I know that we’ve been on a rocky path. We haven’t exactly been the greatest of friends anymore. But, I had fun with you. I like you and I treasure all the experiences we’ve had together. I just, I want us to be friends again. I miss the old times we had,” she sighed, “I want to be friends again.

 

_ Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh _

_ I found a girl _

_ Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh _

 

I didn’t know how to answer to her. I was at a loss for words. The emptiness in me seemed to gnaw at me begging me to answer her.

 

_ I can't believe I met somebody like you _

_ And now I feel like a fool _

_ Anatomy is so cruel _

_ I can't believe it I just think like a man _

_ That you just wanted me bad _

_ But you had different plans _

 

I don’t know what got into me next. What the hell possessed me? What was I even thinking?

All I know is that that I lost myself in her eyes as I leaned in. Our lips grazed each other softly. It was slow. But I enjoyed every moment of it. I was hungry for more and leaned in to keep going.

_ SMACK! _

My cheek burned from how hard Adeline struck me.

“What the HELL Bryan!!” she demanded angrily. “I’ve got a girlfriend! You can’t do that!” Guilt washed over me as I saw tears start to squeeze through her eyes.

Why did I do that?

Everyone in the diner had their eyes on me as she left running.

 

_ 'Cause I found a girl _

_ Who's in love with a girl _

_ She said, that she tried _

_ But she's not into guys _

_ Oh, why, tell me why _

_ Did I fall for those eyes? _

_ She said I was nice _

_ But she's not into guys _

_ I found a girl _

 

_ Found a girl _

_ Who's in love with a girl _

_ She said, that she tried _

_ But she's not into guys _

_ Oh, why, tell me why _

_ Did I fall for those eyes? _

_ She said I was nice _

_ But she's not into guys _

_ I found a girl _

 

I’m happy now. I have a girlfriend that I love very much. A stable job. A happy life. No regrets. Well. Mostly no regrets. I only have one. I never knew what happened to Adeline after she left. After that scandal. I changed my phone number and disconnected from the world. That is until Christa brought me back into the world.

I’m at a diner now. Similar to the one from all those years ago. We’re having a great time celebrating our dating anniversary. But there’s something familiar in the air. I don’t know what. Maybe I should look around.

But my eyes, won’t budge. Not from that girl sitting in front of another girl. Her smile is dazzling. Familiar. Like home. And her eyes, familiar as they are, lock on to me. A small smile is offered to me which I return with one of my own. Maybe I should go over and introduce myself. Excuse myself from Christa. Should she understand? Or am I just a bad person?


	3. Greatest of ALL, Dionysus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [WP] The greatest of all the gods was never the king god, it was the god of alcohol and revelry, a memory lost to his constant drunkenness. And he just ran out of booze.

"Dionysus, fetch me some more lightning bolts. You're top God needs them again. Some mortal has been screwing around with his statues instead of yours," Hermes said in a very speedy manner.

He fluttered around the room looking for the god mentioned, though he was nowhere to be seen. The only things in the room were some empty flasks that littered the floor and dozens of godly weapons. Instead of continuing his search for the usually wasted god, he found the weapons he was asking for instead with a grunt.

"That good for nothing drunkard, always leaving the post he's needed in," Hermes grumbles as he speeds over to where he came from.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BASTARD!!!** " the angry shout shook the entire mountain.

"Oh dear," Hermes backtracked a bit as he saw the wine god pummeling his brethren.

Athena had used a rope to tie down the volatile god but he kept ripping out of any restraint they could think of. Zeus, the All-Father himself, was in the fray trying his best to pin Dionysus down.

"You poisoned that first cup of wine I had.  **YOU MADE ME BELIEVE I WAS THE GOD OF WINE.** " Dionysus threw Zeus off him and tossed Athena into the other gods.

"Oh, dear," Hermes knew what had happened.

The God of wine had finally run out of wine.

From out of the shadows, Ares, God of War, jumped onto Dionysus and slammed an axe into his head. The weapon just shattered on his noggin. All it accomplished was getting him mad.

With just a flex, he was able to throw him off and out of Olympus. Now facing the other gods, he glared at little Hermes who had in his arms the lightning bolts of Zeus.

**"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE HIM THOSE THINGS YOU TWERP."**

"I uh...I think I hear a soul wandering around for the afterlife. I gotta go, sorry bye." Without any other incident, the speedy god vanished leaving behind the All father's weapons on the floor.

Zeus dove for his battle items, hoping it would give him an edge in the fight. But before he could throw his first bolt of lightning, Dionysus snapped his fingers.

"NOOooOo!" Zeus cried out as he watched himself slowly turning into dust.

The other god's watched in horror.

"You will face judgement for your actions Dionysus," Hera glared at the young God.

**"OH, DEAR STEPMOTHER, YOU REALLY BELIEVE SO? I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN ALL YOU FOOLS COMBINED. JUST ONE SNAP OF MY FINGERS WILL BALANCE THINGS OUT."**

Without another word, he snapped his fingers once more.

Hera threw herself towards him followed by many other gods and demigods there to bring Dionysus down once more.

However, Hera turned to stone and fell like dead weight shattering on the floor. Athena, who was sneaking up on him suffered the same fate as the former queen of gods succumbing to the terrible punishment that she too bestowed upon Medusa.

Ares, who was making his way up Olympus, suddenly dissipated it thousands of butterflies which scattered into the skies.

Poseidon and Hades, the two brothers of the former All-Father, melted into gold before reaching Dionysus.

Hercules, the strong, had his bones turn into jello rendering his body useless in the fight against the Mad God.

Poor Aphrodite, who did nothing but watch in horror as her comrades fell around her also received a punishment, the worst one of all. Her flesh rotted and became a greenish grey as they emanated a putrid odour. Her shrivelled up scalp was only able to manage to hold on to a few strands of hair that appeared to be rope. Her eyes watched what her body became. Before popping out with a sickening sound. She would forever be trapped in eternal pain and anguish. In the state of a living death.

Elsewhere, Hermes ran himself to death. Turning into pure energy as a result of Dionysus's actions.

The rest of the gods watched as others randomly disintegrated to ash. Dionysus was left victorious in the middle of Olympus with a grin.

**"This was fun. The most fun I've had in aeons. Enough to bring a smile to my face."**

 


	4. Heaven is Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially what the title says. Remember that I take any requests.

What Happened?

I walked through the endless city. The buildings all around me towered toward the endless sky. There was no sun but somehow the bright blue sky was illuminated and the buildings shined in all their splendour and magnificence.

Something felt off about the place. The streets were empty but I kept expecting for something to interrupt the silence. The grey sidewalks were paved perfectly. Not a single crack showed. Everything was impeccably clean. Not a single speck of dirt was noticeable at all.

I racked my brain trying to remember something to help me understand what was going on.

Trumpets suddenly blared in the distance. The noise sounded so far away yet it shook through my body as if it were right next to me. I crumpled to the floor desperately trying to cover my ears from it.

In my panic, I hit my head on the floor too hard.

_ “Daddy. I'm scared,” a little girl wearing pigtails whimpered. _

_ Air rushed around us. Papers were being sucked out into the vacuum outside. The screams of people echoed around. _

_ I looked around and saw the front half of the aeroplane twirl out of sight. I returned my gaze back to the little girl. _

_ “Don't worry love. God will provide and protect us. I promise.” _

I slowly dragged myself up rubbing my forehead with my hand. The trumpets had stopped and everything was silent again.

The little girl in my dream felt familiar in a way. And so did everything that was happening. I felt as if I had been through it before.

I began searching each building looking for something. Each one was empty. I fell into a rhythm. Go in, empty, come out, repeat.

I don't know for how long I searched but the trumpets rang twice during my expedition. In both times I was filled with terror and hid.

I was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk. My back resting on the wall of the building. I leaned my head back and stared at the sky.

A glimmer of metal caught my eye. Beside me, a brooch lied on the floor. I picked it up. It had a swirled pattern on one side and two trumpets on the other. Its golden appearance resonated a clashing colour with all the grey in the world.

_ I was surrounded by so many people. All of different ages and ethnicity. We all faced a huge stage. A woman in white and white, pure, magnificent wings overlooked the crowd. There was no sound. _


End file.
